scream_mtv_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Riley Marra
Riley Marra is a recurring character in Scream and was best friends with Emma Duval and Brooke Maddox prior to Pilot. Riley was portrayed by Brianne Tju. Riley has no visible complaints when it comes to her family or home life. She seems very content and has major plans to go far beyond her peers and this town. A lot of people don’t know this about Riley; they don’t know how smart and how driven she really is. They see her as the tiny, ditzy asian girl who dresses better than everyone else, and that’s it. Now as much as Riley loves shopping, spas, and hanging out with her friends at the lake, getting drunk and sharing ghost stories, she has much more depth to her than that, and seeks other people and other places to entertain that side of herself. She may be in Brooke Maddox’s inner-circle of friends but she often travels outside of that circle and fraternizes with other people. If Riley was anyone else, she would have gotten ridiculed for sitting with people like Noah Foster, but Riley was too unshamed to let anyone bully her into doing anything. And in some rare way, Nina Patterson and Tyler O'Neill didn’t jump on her case about it. She was the one person left out of all the schemes. She was off limits. And that apparently came from Tyler whom controlled all the blackmailing. After Nina and Tyler were murdered, someone else took over the school scandals and Riley, for the first time, found herself as a target. Her home security footage was hacked and leaked: showing a side of Riley nobody knew existed. Riley was the fourth character to die in the series. Season 1 * Pilot (1st Episode) Riley is first seen hanging out and listening to Emma, Brooke, Will Belmont and Jake Fitzgerald, talking about trashing the video of Audrey Jensen kissing Rachel Murray. Riley says that she did see Nina Patterson anywhere, as everyone knows that Nina filmed Audrey and leaked the video online. They think that Nina is just probably ditching to avoid Emma's "good-girl" wrath. In Seth Branson's classroom, Brooke tells Riley about Kieran Wilcox and is present during Noah Foster's monologue. After hearing about the murder of Nina, Riley and the rest of the students are at the mandatory grief counseling and Riley and Emma are seemingly the only ones feeling sorrow toward the murder. The next day Riley and her friends are watching Sheriff Clark Hudson's speech on the murder investigation until she closes her laptop and asks her friends if Tyler O'Neill killed Nina. Riley also defends Nina when Jake talks negative about her. At Brooke's party, Riley is seen talking to Noah and takes interest in his internship. Later, in with a group of several friends, she brings up how the discussion in Language Arts was about slasher movies and then Nina's corpse is found. Jake tries to comfort her by saying she's just scared and immediately tells him she's not. Later when Brooke and Riley are talking she alerts her that someone is in her garage. When Noah nearly drowns Riley is disgusted at Jake for setting him out in the middle of the lake. Noah and Audrey are talking about Tyler killing Nina when Riley interrupts and asks him to tell her how "The towns horror story" ends. Audrey leaves and they continue walking, Noah tells her that she needs to forget its a horror story and tells her several things "they have to care about". Riley is later talking on the phone with Noah still curious about how the story ends. * Hello, Emma (2nd Episode) Emma is listening to Piper Shaw's Podcast and runs into Brooke and Riley, Emma ignores Brooke and Riley asks what shes listening to. When Emma tells her it's Piper's podcast Riley adds that she is addicted to it. When Brooke and Emma make up Riley jokingly says she can call off the intervention. When she and Emma are walking through the halls she defends Tyler O'Neill to Emma saying that Tyler is innocent but are interrupted by Will. Later Riley is walking outside and is stopped by Noah asking if she is alright by the Nina Patterson GIF sent to everyone. When Riley say's she hasn't started on her mid-term project Noah offers to help with his app that lets him see the stars. Riley then offers to look up at the stars outside with him and leaves after she thinks Noah rejects her offer. In class, Riley adds on to Noahs monologue when she gets a text message saying that a girl from another school died. At the basketball game, Noah is talking with Audrey on how he blew it with Riley, but she texts him saying to meet him at the football field. At the field, Noah is looking for Riley and she sneaks up on him. Riley and Noah are gazing up at the stars and talking about different Television show relationships when Noah tells her that the drinks she brought were good. Riley asks him if he's a virgin and when he tries to think of an excuse she kisses him. *Wanna Play A Game? (3rd Episode) Riley is seen in the bathroom talking about her kiss with Noah with Emma and Brooke. She also notices Brooke putting on Nina's lipstick. Emma is standing looking at her phone quietly and Riley and Brooke asks her what's wrong too. In Mr. Branson's classroom, Riley is visually disgusted about a comment Jake made about Tyler. She is also seemingly excited to be paired together with Noah. As a pair, Noah wants to do the exorcist, which Riley isn't pleased by, but she brings up that he never called back. Noah tells her that he wanted to and wants to hang out and they agree to, saying that he better impress her. In the parking lot, Riley sees Tyler's Camaro and approaches it. She texts Tyler, wondering where he is, and is jumped by The Killer (in this case, either Piper Shaw or Audrey Jensen), swats her across the face, chasing her into an alley alongside the station. Later Noah takes her to where he works and she is impressed by the televisions and they kiss. While they are kissing Riley gets a text message from The Killer (as Tyler) saying "HELP ME". Riley leaves Noah and tells Emma, Brooke, Will, and Jake and tells them what happened. Brooke also reveals she got a text message from "Tyler" as well. Emma states that it isn't Tyler and reveals to them that someone has been calling and harassing her. Riley defends Tyler saying that he is just scared but Emma and Brooke convince her to go to the police. At the police station Sheriff Hudson and Brooke convince Riley to lure "Tyler" somewhere where they can catch him. While Riley, Brooke, and Emma are awaiting the return of the police when Brooke gets a text message from who she thinks is Seth Branson and leaves. Riley feels guilt toward leaving Noah when Maggie Duval comes and says "Tyler" set the police up. While Brooke is missing, Emma calls Riley and tells her to stay there. While awaiting her friends, Riley gets a text message from The Killer (still as Tyler) and lures her to the alley. When she finds his car. She texts Tyler where he's at. "RIGHT HERE" the text says a moment later. The Killer appears behind Riley and swats her in the face. Riley screams for help as she runs to a dead end in an alley. Desperate to escape, Riley sees a fire escape ladder which leads up to the roof. As she starts climbing, the Killer climbs behind her and brutally stabs her twice in the lower back, then slashes her right leg, hitting the femoral artery, leaving her bleeding out to death on the skylight of the station. Still at Nightmare Level, Noah Foster FaceTimes Riley to see how she is. Sobbing, Riley tells him Tyler stabbed her but slowly died from massive blood loss. * Aftermath (4th Episode) A photo and article can be briefly seen in Sheriff Hudson's computer. A photo of Riley can be seen on Brooke's phone with an "X", when a Chirpster poll is sent to everyone on who they would like to see die next. * Exposed (5th Episode) At the funeral for the deaths of Tyler, Nina, and Riley, several photos of Riley can be seen on a wall. Emma makes a speech about when Riley was 6, she moved to Lakewood and Emma thought she couldn't speak English at the time. Season 2 * Vacancy (3rd Episode) In the episode, Riley was mentioned twice. She was first mentioned in the conversation with Maggie and Kevin. Kevin discussed to Maggie that he received texts from her supposedly about Emma. Riley was later mentioned when Zoë Vaughn highlighted to Brooke that Noah was in a relationship with her. The second conversation confirmed the fact that Zoë was the one Riley mentioned to the group about Audrey's viral video in the Pilot episode. * Happy Birthday To Me (4th Episode) In this episode a photo of Riley with Emma can be seen when Emma runs in the woods. * Jeepers Creepers (6th Episode) A photo of Riley is seen on the murder board. * When a Stranger Calls (12th Episode) In the Zenith Theater, the movie screen shows Riley climbing up the ladder with The Killer right behind her. The Killer then slices Riley's leg open (leg slashing not shown). Death Riley opens the door leading out to the parking lot. In the parking lot, she looks around, but doesn't see anyone. Riley turns around, only to see Tyler's Camaro sitting there. Riley walks over to Tyler's car and knocks on the window. Without a response, Riley texts Tyler, "I'm here. Where are you?" A reply ding saying, "RIGHT HERE". Suddenly, Riley hears something behind her and spins around, only to see The Killer, who whacks her across the face. Riley then runs away, screaming for someone to help her. Panting with panic, Riley runs into an alley alongside the police station. She reaches a gate which is too high for her to climb. Cornered, Riley continues shrieking for help. The Killer slowly walks towards her with his hunting knife clanging against the side gate. In desperate need to escape, a terrified Riley finds a fire escape ladder which leads to the roof of the police station, and begins to climb it. The Killer climbs the ladder as well, hot on her trail. His hunting knife plunges into her lower back with her climbing and whimpering in pain. The knife penetrates her in the back immediately again. The Killer uses his knife to slice the back of Riley's right leg open as Riley shrieks, which hits a major artery and causes her to bleed profusely. Struggling to climb the ladder and crying in excruciating pain, she finally makes it to the roof. She falls but quickly and painfully gets back up, limping. Crying in pain, Riley limps as blood spurts out from her slashed open leg. She drops to her knees and bangs her hand on the skylight and sees a janitor listening to music, crying for help. Riley sobs and continues banging her hands on the glass for help, but the janitor can't hear her pounding, due to the music. Noah FaceTimes her, asking her where she is. Riley, gasping sharply in raspy breaths, tells Noah that she's on the roof of the police station and (inaccurately) that Tyler attacked and stabbed her but disappeared. Riley slowly loses a large amount of blood as she struggles to lie on her back. "I can... see our stars." Riley says, grinning, facing the night sky. Riley slowly dies. Riley's breathing weakens as her body finally lays still. Her hand with the phone drops while a panicking Noah shouts Riley's name in horror. Soon after, Emma discovers Riley's lifeless body lying on her back. Emma climbs up to the rooftop and cries out Riley's name. A sobbing Emma says that she didn't mean to choose. Personality Riley cares greatly for her friends, whom she treats as her equal and best friends, Emma and Brooke. Noah, with whom Riley has been in love with since she first saw him and with whom she develops a close romantic relationship with. Overall, Riley is a kindhearted, yet klutzy person who tries her best to help others and moves people with her kindness and honesty. Riley is spirited, and is often seen taking great enjoyment in virtually everything life has to offer. During her free time, Riley engages in various activities such as video games, proving herself to be nerdy and fashionable, as well as expressive, as she made her mark on her friends through always being with them, creating a vibrant friendship filled with color and personality. Riley is very social in this regard, and values her loved ones and best friends deeply. This is especially seen through her relationship with Emma and Brooke. Riley was able to bypass Noah's supposedly nerdy nature, and managed to bring out a humble figure, who is as loving as the lost girl, herself. With genuine love and respect for one another, Riley and Noah formed a relationship built on purity and devotion—a relationship that would both better themselves individually, and lead to the ultimate realization of their dreams. Trivia * In When a Stranger Calls, a video of Riley is heard getting her leg sliced open as she screams. The episode doesn't actually show Riley getting murdered. Gallery Riley Stabbed.jpg Riley's corpse.png Riley dies.png Riley slashed image.gif Riley Pic.gif Riley crying for help image.gif Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Knife Victims Category:Lakewood Resident Category:Season 1 Characters